


Shared Love

by Blue_Night



Series: Wild Fantasies [4]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is together with Mario. Mario is together with Ann-Kathrin. Will they work out something so all the three of them can be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/gifts).



> Okay guys, some of you might hate me after reading this one, especially those of you who really don't like her...  
> But, I simply had to write this fic. I have to admit that I don't know her, but, she actually looks like a nice young woman and I felt the urge to write her much nicer than I do in my WIP 'Love Comes Quickly And Unexpected'.  
> Dear funfan, your wonderful fics 'So Close, No Matter How Far' and the 'Golden Boys' inspired me to this one, because you describe Mario being torn between Marco and Ann-Kathrin so wonderfully and almost painfully intense.  
> I don't know if you want to read about a threesome with those three, but, I want to gift it to you, nonetheless.  
> All of you who don't have problems, enjoy reading this and please, let me know if you liked it! :-)

It isn't as if Marco couldn't understand Mario. Because, he do can understand him. Marco likes girls himself, has always liked them. They are sweet and nice and they smell of perfume and shampoo, and Marco has always loved it how they have felt in his arms when he has held them tight, her softly rounded bodies snuggled close to him.

But, Marco also loves how another man feels in his arms, his strong-muscled, worked out body, his stubble scratching over his own stubble when they kiss, and he loves their short hair and the way they make love which is so different from making love to a woman.

Marco loves both ways and he has never hidden that. But, he has never been together with a man and a woman. Marco has never wanted to be together with both, a man and a woman at the same time. He can understand that Mario likes girls, really, but, he can't understand that Mario wants to be with him while he is together with Ann-Kathrin, too. Marco can't understand that he isn't enough for Mario - that he isn't able to give him what he needs – that Mario still desires her although he always tells him how much he desires him, as well.

Marco turns around, wanting nothing more than to flee from his boyfriend, the boyfriend he can't satisfy enough to make him wanting only him. He feels Mario's pleading glance on his back, those brown eyes that make his heart flip and his blood rush into his groin every time they smile this mischievous smile with sparkles dancing around in the velvet-brown depths.

Marco can feel Ann-Kathrin's eyes upon his back, too. She stands beside Mario – beside _his_ Mario, listening to their heated debate without saying anything, but, Marco is sure that she is content and happy that Mario chooses her over him. It isn't as if he didn't like her, quite the opposite, he can truly understand why Mario loves her, she is a sweet and pretty young woman and Marco has to admit that they are a beautiful couple. If it only didn't hurt so much that Mario doesn't love him as much as he loves her...

He reaches out for the door handle and is about to open the door when her voice stops him.

“Marco, wait. Please, stay, Mario truly loves you.”

Marco slowly turns around to look at her. Ann-Kathrin returns his gaze without blinking, her long golden-brown locks surrounding her pretty face untamed and Marco has to suppress the sudden urge to bury his hands into the silky fragrant mane and inhale its wonderful scent.

“I know,” he says hoarsely and a little bit bitterly. “But, he loves you more than me.”

Ann-Kathrin shakes her head. “Not more, Marco. It's only different from what he feels for you. You should know that. Mario loves me and he loves you. I love him and you love him, as well. If he needs both of us, why don't we give him what he needs?”

She reaches out with her small hand, inviting him to come back and after a long moment of hesitation, Marco reluctantly first, but then with firm steps, crosses the room and makes his way back to the place where Mario and Ann-Kathrin are standing, waiting for him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Marco lies on Mario's large king-size bed, the bed where they have made love so oftentimes whenever Marco has had the opportunity to visit him and when Ann-Kathrin hasn't been around. For a long time, Mario and Ann-Kathrin have had a relationship only in public. But then, Mario fell in love with her and Marco thought that his heart would break. He still isn't sure if he is able to do this, although he lies there in Mario's bed, completely naked, with Mario on his right side and Ann-Kathrin on his left side. He is stiff and tense and his brain can't stop thinking that this is wrong, so completely wrong, but, when Ann-Kathrin's soft lips kiss him and Mario's hot mouth travels down on his throat to his left nipple that harden as Mario bites it tenderly, he stops thinking and begins to feel, only feel.

He kisses her back, his hand coming up to pull her head closer, his fingers gliding through the silky strands while his tongue slips into the soft cavern of her mouth. She tastes sweeter than a juicy peach and more tempting than the Baileys he likes to drink sometimes. He licks his way from the inner side of her smooth lips to her cheeks, exploring curiously every spot within his reach, pulling soft moans and purrs from her and when he strokes her hair, she presses her soft body against his hard one, the creamy white hills of her perfect breasts brushing over his skin. He can feel the small knobs crowning these tempting hills harden under the touch and it makes him gasp out, his grip in her hair becoming firmer and more urgent. Mario's male, musky scent intermingles with her sweet female perfume, penetrating his nose in a perfect mixture and Mario's slightly calloused palm stroking his abdomen while he sucks his nipples into his mouth makes Marco shiver with desire and lust. His cock grows to full length and he can feel the proof of Mario's desire brushing over his thigh, leaving a wet trace of pre-come upon it.

When he lets go of Ann-Kathrin's sweet red lips, she bends over him, kissing Mario, and her hair tickles his sensitive skin, making him shiver again. Her breasts sway over his mouth and Marco can't resist, licking over the hard rosy knobs and kissing the soft hills, kneading her sweet perfectly rounded backside with his fingers. He can feel her trembling and shivering like a little bird would shiver in his hand and he drinks in the sight of Mario kissing her while he still strokes Marco's chiseled chest and his abdomen, his fingers painting Marco's tattoos like he has done so many times before, so often that he doesn't even need to look at them.

When they part, both of them gasping for air, Marco presses her down on the mattress, kissing his way from her mouth to her throat, covered with a thin layer of salty sweat and he licks it up and kisses his way further down until he reaches her breasts again. Mario is behind him, kissing his way down on his back until he reaches his butt, kissing his cheeks with rapt devotion.

“I want you!” Marco groans out and he doesn't know if he means Ann-Kathrin or Mario or both of them. Ann-Kathrin snickers breathlessly, crashing their mouths together. “I wanna see him fuck you, Marco,” she orders and the rest of his blood rushes instantly into his groin, making him harder than he has ever been before. “I wanna watch him fuck you and see what he feels when he's taking _you_ instead of me!”

Mario moans, obviously as aroused by the thought of it as Marco is and he lets go of Marco to search for the lube and the condoms in his drawer. Marco busies himself with exploring the valleys and hills of her body in the meantime and when his finger slips between her thighs, searching for her secret core, he finds her already wet, her nectar dripping out of her most intimate part and moistening his finger. He gives her swollen pearl a few exploratory strokes, rubbing it tenderly and she moans and shudders heavily, pressing her needy core against his hand.

Mario finally has found what he has been searching for and Marco can't suppress his own groan as the younger one rolls him on his back making himself comfortable between the blond's spread legs.

He lines his fingers up and circles Marco's puckered hole, massaging the tight muscle before he slips into him with one finger, just to the first knuckle. Ann-Kathrin sits beside Marco, but he pulls her over him until she is straddling his torso, facing Mario. He carefully pulls her closer until he has her exactly where he wants her to be. “I wanna lick you while he's fucking me!” he says and his hoarse statement pulls a loud moan from both, his boyfriend and his – whatever Ann-Kathrin might be for him. His tongue darts out of his mouth while he grasps her round hips, stabilizing her over his face and when he begins to lick over her labia, tasting her nectar, she shivers and lowers herself down to give him better access.

Mario prepares him with two fingers now, pushing into him and hitting his sensitive prostate with every move and Marco moans around Ann-Kathrin's labia, bucking his hips up, his cock teetering with his movements, the tip glistening with the pre-come Mario milks from him with his fingers. Marco can see that he has started to jerk off himself with his other hand, stroking his impressive big cock while he prepares the blond and Marco can't remember the last time he has been as aroused as he is right now. His tongue dips into the young woman's needy core, licking around and Ann-Kathrin cries out, throwing her head back, kneading her breasts with her small hands. Marco does it again, pulling another moan from her before he finally searches for her precious pearl, sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with tiny cat-like licks, making her cry out again.

Her swollen jewel is pulsing and Marco knows that she is close, very close, but, he has no complaints, knowing that she can come several times if he does it right. Mario pulls his fingers out and pushes three back into his own secret and needy tight heat, scissoring them, his movements rough with his own ardor and lust. Marco licks more firmly over her clit now, pressing his tongue against it, kneading her cheeks again and it only takes three more licks and Ann-Kathrin is coming, shivering in time to her spasms of pleasure. He licks her pulsing pearl, pushing her relentlessly over the edge again and again and she rewards him with breathless cries and shivers until she almost crushes him, panting heavily.  
Marco holds her in place, giving her time to recover while he looks at his beloved Mario, the brown eyes of his boyfriend glued to the arousing sight in front of the brunet.

“I'm ready, Mario! What are you waiting for? I want your big cock inside me, fuck me, now!” he commands and Mario hurries to obey, rolling the condom over his throbbing dick and lining himself up with a generous amount of lube. Ann-Kathrin has recovered in the meantime and Marco lowers her onto his face again, his tongue pushing into her hot wetness at the same time Mario sheathes himself deep inside him, breaching his tight muscle and making Marco moan with both, pain and pleasure shooting through his groin and his spine.

Ann-Kathrin has started to caress her breasts again and Marco knows that she is watching Mario's face, suffused with his lust and his passion he feels for both of them, their eyes locked while he drives into his blond boyfriend with wanton abandon. Mario has a gorgeous cock, long and thick and Marco loves to have Mario's cock in his ass. He only has never thought of sharing these moments of lust and pleasure with anyone else and surely not with Mario's girlfriend he is actually jealous of.

But, it arouses him incredibly and he moves his hips, meeting Mario's passionate thrusts, his own needy cock leaking more pre-come with every hit against his sweet spot. He matches the thrusts of his tongue into Ann-Kathrin's femaleness with Mario's thrusts into his trembling body, and he can feel her getting close again, especially as he licks over a spot deep inside her that makes her shiver and shudder and moan loudly. Mario's thrusts become more erratically and frantically, and Marco can tell that his beloved sweet Mario is close and will come within the next few moves. He moans constantly now, the strangled needy sounds Marco knows so well and which tell him every time they make love that Mario's pleasure is as intense as it only can be. The brunette riding his face is close again, too, her approaching orgasm making her clenching around his tongue.

Marco is about to come himself and this without being touched on his cock, but, Mario stills his movements for one second and grinds out: “Hold back, Marco. I want to watch you fucking her after wards.”

This hoarse command almost makes Marco come instantly, but, he holds back, focusing on Ann-Kathrin's pleasure and when Mario finishes inside him with several hard and fast thrusts, groaning and shuddering with the hot jets of his forceful release he pumps into the rubber, she comes for a second time, her walls crumbling around him and her nectar filling his mouth with its sweetness while she cries out loudly, her own pleasure wrecking her from head to toe again and again.

His nails dig into her hips as he keeps her from crushing him, while he enjoys the heavy rhythmical pulsing deep inside him, stimulating his prostrate and proving to him that his wonderful boyfriend has been satisfied, completely.

When Mario has spurted his last drop into the rubber, he pulls out of Marco, sated and spent, flopping down on the mattress beside him, feeling for the other package with the condom. Ann-Kathrin moves from his face to the lower regions of his body, turning around so he can look her in the eyes. She takes the condom Mario hands to her and rolls it over Marco's rock-hard aching shaft and Marco moans and suppresses a shiver. There is no way that he will come just from her rolling a condom over him.

Ann-Kathrin smiles at him as she lowers herself down on him, impaling herself on his hard spear, a lascivious and seductive smile and Marco smiles back, thrusting into her tempting core swallowing his whole length easily. It feels similar to what he feels when he fucks Mario and yet completely different. Ann-Kathrin moves up and down, and Mario, who has gotten rid of his condom kneels beside her, caressing her breasts while he locks eyes with the blond, telling him with his looks how much he loves Marco, how much he needs him; and Marco realizes for the first time what Ann-Kathrin has realized before him. Mario needs both of them, he wants both of them in his life, because he loves Marco and he loves Ann-Kathrin. He shares different things with her than he shares with Marco, but, to be happy and fulfilled, he needs both of them. That's also the reason why he wanted Marco to take her, as well, why he wants to share her with him. Marco is pretty sure that she knows that, too, but, she seems to be fine with this knowledge.

Mario bends down to him and kisses Marco while Ann-Kathrin is riding him, driving him to the very edge of his control. Mario's tongue thrusts into his mouth, licking up her nectar from Marco's lips and imitating Marco's thrusts into her tight wetness and Marco grabs his head and kisses him back with all the love he feels for him.

But, his desire to finally take control becomes stronger and he pulls away from Mario's lips and quickly turns around, trapping Ann-Kathrin's small and slim female body underneath his own hard and tall one. Ann-Kathrin laughs breathlessly, obviously aroused because of the sudden change, wrapping her long elegant legs with the painted nails on her toes around his waist. Marco braces his hands against the mattress and begins to pound into her mercilessly, chasing his long denied release.

He traps her hand with one of his own on the pillow over her head, her magnificent mane spread out on it and Marion snakes his hand between their sweaty bodies and strokes her swollen pearl with his thumb. Marco turns his head and kisses Mario again, deeply and roughly while they push their girlfriend over the edge again, together this time, Marco's relentless pummeling and Mario's stimulation of her sensitive jewel finally becoming too much for her.

Ann-Kathrin screams as her third climax washes over her and when she clenches heavily around him, milking his aching cock, Marco follows her over the edge and comes hard, spurting his hot seed into the condom again and again. He shivers and shudders, his own cry of release swallowed by Mario's hungry mouth and Marco savors his ecstasy and pleasure to the fullest, dwelling in one of the most intensive orgasms he has ever had.

When it is over, all the three of them lie panting on the mattress, side by side, grinning stupidly, happy and dazed with their satisfaction.

Marco lies in the middle again and Mario turns on his side, snuggling close to him while Ann-Kathrin does the same at his other side. Marco wraps his arms around both of them, inhaling Mario's male scent and Ann-Kathrin's female and suddenly, he feels content and confident.

Mario sighs, looking at him with pleading puppy eyes. “Marco, please, give us a chance,” he whispers and Ann-Kathrin purrs in his ear and strokes his chest with lazy movements of her long fingers. “Yes, Marco, give us a chance,” she says and Marco pulls them close and closes his eyes with a small smile.

“Give me some time to think about it,” he asks them and Mario and Ann-Kathrin nod their heads in unison before they lay them on his chest again.

Marco kisses both of them on their temples and then relaxes gratefully, letting the slumber of exhaustion and satisfaction claim him. The last thought he thinks before he drifts into the soft darkness of a peaceful sleep is:

'Maybe, this can truly work, we only have to try it...'


End file.
